


Noite no Baile Funk

by MiiraStrauss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiiraStrauss/pseuds/MiiraStrauss
Summary: Para atender o pedido, meio inusitado de seu namorado Eren, Levi aceitou ir fantasiado de Coringa para o baile funk, um programa que já era rotineiro entre o casal, mas pela primeira vez fantasiados pelo par doentio dos quadrinhos, Arlequina e Coringa.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Noite no Baile Funk

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de tudo eu gostaria de esclarecer que eu nunca fui num baile funk, mas eu quis escrever assim mesmo então se tiver algo errado passem pano pra mim por favor, eu fiquei ouvindo funk pra escrever essa fanfic ok?
> 
> E queria deixar um agradecimento a linda e cheirosa @ddfelipi por ter feito a betagem do capítulo e um agradecimento pra Agatha, Mari e Bruna pelo apoio moral.
> 
> Enfim é isso, boa leitura :)

― Amor, o que acha da gente ir fantasiado pro bailão na sexta? ― perguntei com o tom mais suave possível, pois já imaginava a resposta que iria receber do meu namorado carrancudo.

― Ah, mas é claro ― Me respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, que sumiu rapidamente voltando para a expressão entediada. ― Que não! De onde tirou essa ideia?

― Ahh… Levi vai ser legal! ― Fiz um biquinho tentando amolecer o coração do meu namorado com uma feição fofa. 

― Eren, você sabe que eu não gosto de chamar atenção. ― Suspirou massageado a ponte do nariz, provavelmente já imaginando que eu não iria desistir de ideia. 

Apoiei a mão no queixo dramaticamente, tentando pensar em alguma coisa capaz de convencê-lo. 

― Certo! ― Me surpreendi com a velocidade em que minha proposta foi aceita mas agora que ele concordou não teria como voltar atrás. 

E foi assim que em plena sexta feira à noite entrei num baile funk vestido de Arlequina e o Levi, incrivelmente mais gostoso do que já é, de Coringa.

Quando chegamos já era por volta de uma da manhã, um pouco mais tarde do que o normal, pois eu demorei um pouco mais para fazer toda a maquiagem. Nosso cosplay foi inspirado naquele filme lá, Esquadrão Suicida, apenas com algumas modificações simples, pois tivemos que improvisar com o que a gente já tinha. Compramos apenas tinta spray para o cabelo - daquelas que sai com água -, para completar a caracterização. Eu já tinha uma peruca branca que usei anteriormente em outro cosplay, apenas tive que fazer alguns ajustes em relação ao comprimento e pintar as pontas de rosa e azul para ficar igual ao da Arlequina. A blusa tão característica eu mesmo fiz, seguindo um tutorial no youtube, e também pintei um short velho que tinha por aqui, cortando um pouco pra ficar ainda mais curto, e a bota não tava exatamente igual a da personagem, mas peguei emprestado da minha prima Mikasa uma bota vermelha de salto fino e cano médio que achei que combinaria com a roupa. Quanto às roupas de Levi, não foi tão complicado, apenas um sobretudo roxo, que eu peguei da minha mãe, calça e uma bota estilo coturno. Complicado mesmo foram as tatuagens, que gastei praticamente meu pote inteiro de delineador em gel para fazê-las, e spray fixador de maquiagem para que elas durassem bastante. 

Antes de sair de casa gravei um boomerang na frente do espelho para colocar nos stories com a legenda ‘’toda Arlequina tem o seu Coringa’’, imediatamente vieram as respostas, mas apenas visualizei pela aba de notificações e deixei para responder depois, se não chegaríamos ainda mais atrasados. No caminho passamos num mercadinho, e compramos umas latinhas de Skol Beats, para beber no caminho.

Chegando lá, mal entramos e Levi já fechou a cara. De primeiro momento eu não entendi, mas depois notei que tinha uns babacas olhando descaradamente para a minha bunda quando senti Levi agarrar possessivamente a minha cintura. Apenas mostrei para eles o meu dedo do meio e sai puxando o Levi para outro canto, já me animando com a música tocando no local.

Como chegamos depois da meia noite, já estava tocando os proibidões, todo mundo rebolando até o chão e logicamente eu e Levi não demoramos para nos juntar a galera e começamos a rebolar no ritmo da música. Após dançar três músicas fomos em direção a um tipo de bar improvisado onde estavam distribuindo bebidas de graça, Levi não queria desgrudar de mim, pois digamos que eu estava atraindo muita atenção com o short minúsculo que fazia parte da minha fantasia, mas isso não me incomodava já estava acostumado com o jeito ciumento do meu namorado, eu até achava fofo. 

Peguei duas latinhas de skol entregando uma a Levi, tomei um gole da minha bebida voltando a rebolar.

― ME DESCULPA PAI, ME DESCULPA MÃE, HOJE EU VOU SARRAR PRO CHEFE DA CINTURA IGNORANTE ― Berrei a letra da música mexendo minha bunda de forma insinuante contra a pau de Levi.

― Para de me provocar palhaço, se não eu te como aqui mesmo. ― Ele me puxou de forma bruta me beijando, agarrando minha cintura com uma das mãos, a outra segurando a latinha da bebida e finalizou o beijo mordendo meus lábios. 

― Não seria má ideia… ― Sussurrei na sua orelha, me afastando depois de terminar a minha bebida em um só gole, deixando a latinha no balcão, me enfiei novamente no meio da multidão empolgado com a música.

Quando Levi me alcançou começou a tocar ‘’senta senta sua gostosa”.

― Senta, senta sua puta gostosa ― Ele sussurrou na minha orelha a letra de música, me fazendo arrepiar, corei ao visualizar cena na minha cabeça, fazendo Levi soltar um risinho com a minha reação.

― Você ama me provocar, mas quando eu faço o mesmo você fica todo corado.

― Acho que depois de dois anos de namoro, você ainda não entendeu o tesão que me dá quando sussurra desse jeito no meu ouvido. 

― De que jeito? ― Sussurrou novamente me fazendo arrepiar, dei um tapa no braço dele tentando fazer ele parar de me provocar e aparentemente ele só me ignorou, voltando a me abraçar pela cintura.

― Então vamo pro quarto comigo pelado, e tu senta com força na minha piroca, senta, senta sua puta gostosa... ― Ele voltou a sussurrar a letra no meu ouvindo, se divertindo com a minha reação. 

― Espera aqui eu vou no banheiro ― Falei me soltando dos braços do meu namorado. 

― Eu vou com você. 

― Não precisa, eu volto já. ― Pisquei um dos olhos, deixando um selo no seus lábios antes de me afastar realmente em direção ao banheiro. 

Usei essa desculpa apenas para me acalmar um pouco, se Levi continuasse sussurrando no meu ouvido daquela forma, iria me fazer ficar com uma ereção vergonhosa. Entrando no banheiro fui em direção a pia e abri rapidamente a torneira, molhando um pouco as mãos e passando pelo pescoço e nuca, para tentar dar uma esfriada. Evitei passar no rosto para não estragar a maquiagem e me sequei com a camisa mesmo. Analisei a minha aparência no espelho que tinha ali, mandando um beijinho para o meu próprio reflexo no espelho. 

― Gostoso ― Fiz algumas poses, e apalpei a minha própria bunda deixando mais um elogio no ar. Amor próprio é tudo né?

Agora que tinha distraído a minha mente de pensamentos pervertidos envolvendo um coringa gostoso que estava a minha espera, sai do banheiro soltando um último beijinho para mim mesmo no espelho. Mas o que eu não esperava era encontrar um loiro oxigenado, praticamente se jogando para cima do meu namorado. Imediatamente a raiva me subiu. Respirei fundo, iniciando uma contagem de um a dez a medida que ia me aproximando, sentindo a raiva se esvair aos poucos. Quando me aproximei dos dois encontrei um Levi desesperado tentando se afastar do Loiro ao mesmo tempo que praticamente berrava dizendo que tinha namorado, e ao notar a minha presença o loiro pareceu ter se dado conta de que o meu namorado estava falando a verdade, não apenas dando uma desculpa esfarrapada para tentar se livrar dele, e que de fato ele realmente possuía um namorado.

Ao notar eu colocando os meus braços possessivamente em volta dos ombros do mesmo parece ter sido o suficiente, pois ele saiu em seguida murmurando um ‘’desculpa’’ com a voz totalmente embolada, provavelmente por causa da quantidade de álcool no corpo. 

― Agora você entende, porque eu quis te chupar antes da gente sair de casa? Você está muito gostoso vestindo assim, tô começando a me arrepender dessa ideia de fantasia. ― Murmurei a última parte meio emburrado. 

― Agora já está feito ― Ele me respondeu fazendo um carinho suave no meu antebraço que ainda estava envolta do seu ombro, meio que num abraço por trás. ― Agora para com essa cara emburrada e vamos esquecer isso. ― Dessa vez ele desfez o abraço, enlaçando nossas mãos.

Após o curto episódio de ciúmes, não tocamos mais no assunto e decidimos aproveitar o restinho do baile que estava prestes a finalizar, algumas pessoas já haviam começado a ir embora restando agora poucas pessoas no local e não perdemos tempo, dançamos todas as músicas seguintes, chamando ainda mais atenção agora que havia poucas pessoas no lugar, não só pelo fato de estarmos fantasiados, mas também por todos os movimentos provocantes e coreografias que inventamos ali na hora mesmo. 

Era por volta de seis da manhã quando voltamos para casa, eu estava me sentindo completamente feliz e leve, Levi não estava muito diferente de mim, às vezes gostávamos de sair para extravasar um pouco e nada melhor do que dançar até drenar totalmente todas as energias do corpo. 

Quando chegamos em casa eu ainda estava totalmente elétrico (talvez por causa dos copos de energético com vodka que tomei), cantarolando algumas músicas enquanto ia tirando a roupa e espalhando pela casa, com Levi recolhendo logo em seguida. Fui direto para o banho remover todo os resquícios de suor e a maquiagem do corpo, e não demorou para Levi se juntar a mim. Observei bem as tatuagens falsas que havia feito com delineador, algumas já praticamente desbotadas, mas não pude deixar de notar o quanto ele estava gostoso. 

― Ta escorrendo a baba. ― Ele comentou debochado, se enfiando embaixo do chuveiro e removendo a tinta verde dos cabelos negros. 

― Haha, muito engraçado. ― Empurrei ele para fora do chuveiro me enfiando debaixo do mesmo logo em seguida, lavando o meu rosto com um sabonete facial. No momento que eu estava distraído, com os olhos fechados ensaboando meu rosto senti Levi apalpar descaradamente a minha bunda. ― O que está fazendo? ― perguntei agora enxaguando o rosto com a água caindo do chuveiro. 

― O que eu tive vontade de fazer a noite toda… ― Ele respondeu ainda apalpando a minha bunda, e tenho que admitir que até que estava gostosinho. ― Você estava uma delícia naquele short minúsculo, você não tem ideia. 

― Na verdade eu tenho sim. ― Me virei para ele dando uma piscadinha, que ele nem notou por estar concentrado demais agora apertando com força, me fazendo soltar um gemido por ter sido pego de surpresa e parece que isso sim chamou a atenção dele. 

Imediatamente um sorriso sacana se formou nos seus lábios e logo em seguida veio um tapa, e depois outro, fazendo o meu pau dar sinais de vida.

― Você gosta. ― Constatou ao notar meu pau já semi ereto. 

― Eu nunca disse que não. ― Me virei deixando um selo demorado nos seus lábios. ― Agora que você começou… Termine. ― Sussurrei a última parte, selando novamente os lábios finos não demorando para se tornar um beijo lascivo.

A medida que as línguas iam se movendo, senti dedo indicador de Levi serpentear perigosamente pelo meio da minha bunda, até alcançar um ponto específico que automaticamente piscou com o contado e logo em seguida pressionar, introduzindo lentamente, a pequena ardência já conhecida, me fez soltar um suspiro, relaxando em seguida para o dedo me penetrar mais facilmente

― Hmmm... ― gemi arrastado com os lábios dele ainda colados aos meus, quando o dedo entrou por completo, iniciando um vai e vem lento.

Ao separar minha boca da dele, para tentar recuperar um pouco de fôlego, encontrei com os olhos azuis acinzentados repletos de luxúria me fazendo temer por tê-lo provocado.

― Mal comecei e você já está todo entregue. ― Sussurrou próximo a minha orelha.

― E você só com alguns beijos já está nesse estado. ― Provoquei agarrando sem avisos a ereção do meu namorado que gemeu ao sentir o toque brusco contra o seu pênis, que há tempos necessitava de atenção.

Iniciei uma masturbação lenta, sentindo meu namorado retirar o dedo já introduzido na minha entrada e em seguida levá-lo a boca, juntamente com mais outros dois dedos lambuzando com bastante saliva antes de voltar a pressionar contra minha entrada agora dois de uma vez.

Abrir a boca num grito mudo sentido os dedos de Levi me alargando, e fazendo o sentimento de ansiedade crescer dentro de mim, expectando por sentir o pênis quente e duro que tinha nas mãos, ainda tentando estimular de alguma forma, o que estava se tornando uma tarefa difícil com aqueles dedos me fodendo tão deliciosamente. 

― Mais... Mais Levi... ― Tentei falar com a respiração ofegante. ― Eu preciso de mais. ― Praticamente implorei e sem aviso prévio Levi me virou de costas me pressionando contra o box de vidro, se posicionando de joelhos atrás de mim abrindo ainda mais as bandas da minha bunda e em seguida juntando a sua língua aos dedos que ao mudarem de posição encontraram um ponto específico dentro de mim.

― Aaah! ― O grito que tinha ficado preso na minha garganta agora saiu a plenos pulmões com aquela maravilha de sensações no meu interior mas ainda não era o suficiente. 

― L-Levi ― Tentei falar totalmente ofegante e sem conseguir pensar direito sussurrando palavras desconexas.

― Está gostoso, amor? ― Ele perguntou afastando a sua língua da minha entrada e agora pressionando um terceiro dedo. 

― Ah... Sim... ― Agarrei meus cabelos, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, agora sendo fodido por três dedos. ― Porra! ― ofeguei.

― Levi... Eu preciso de mais ― Implorei rebolando contra os dedos dentro de mim.

― Então vira para mim ― Essa foi sua resposta, se levantando atrás de mim, não demorei a obedecer me virando no mesmo minuto fazendo os dedos dele abandonarem o meu interior, restando apenas uma sensação de vazio. Em seguida ele pressionou os meus ombros me fazendo ajoelhar e massageando o seu pênis ele o introduziu lentamente na minha boca.

― Lambuza bem esse caralho. ― Ordenou e imediatamente comecei a chupar, fazendo os sons eróticos de sucção ecoarem dentro do box e como me foi ordenado lambuzando bem.

Quando decidiu que já estava molhado o suficiente, puxou impaciente os meus cabelos.

― Já está bom assim. ― Me afastei do pênis melado de saliva, praticamente pingando. 

E então voltei a minha posição inicial de frente para si, as mãos de Levi agarraram minhas coxas me suspendendo do chão pressionando as minhas costas contra o vidro do box para me sustentar melhor no ar.

Com os olhos vidrados no dele, ele posicionou o pênis na minha entrada, já bastante castigada pelos dedos anteriormente e o introduziu de um só vez.

Gritei, contorcendo os dedos do pés, cravando as minhas unhas nos ombros largos dele.

― Muito forte? ― Ele me perguntou, analisando as minhas feições tentando encontrar algum traço de desconforto.

― Não... Bem assim. ― Respondi respirando profundamente tentando regularizar a minha respiração. ― Você sabe que eu gosto assim. ― O puxei pela nuca iniciando um beijo desajeitado pelo fato de ambas as respirações ainda estarem irregulares. 

O Beijo foi mais suave dessa vez, e foi o suficiente de distração para eu me acostumar com volume dentro de mim, então rebolei em sinal de aviso para que ele se movesse. Ele começou com estocadas lentas, procurando um certo ponto dentro de mim, apoiei a minha cabeça no seu ombro, soltando pequenos suspiros próximo a sua orelha e estremeci nos seus braços quando ele estocou de leve a minha próstata, interrompendo o fluxo suave que seguia a minha respiração.

― Nhmm... Bem aí. ― rebolei contra o seu pênis, lambendo os lábios. Estava completamente entregue.

Ele segurou em minhas coxas com mais firmeza e começou a estocar com mais força aumentando o ritmo gradativamente. E também aumentando o volume dos nossos gemidos.

― Ah, porra Eren... ― ele ofegou na minha orelha lambendo e deixando algumas mordidas. ― O seu cu tá me sugando tão gostoso.

― Não fala assim… ― Senti o meu rosto esquentar, desviei o olhar por alguns instantes me concentrando na sensação do seu pau ainda pressionando minha próstata a cada estocada. 

Não demorou para um formigamento começar a subir pelo meu baixo ventre, o meu pênis cada vez mais úmido.

― Estou quase lá… ― Avisei movimentando o meu quadril em sincronia com o seu fazendo o seu pau entrar ainda mais fundo dentro de mim. 

Uma bagunça de gemidos, misturado ao som das estocadas fortes se tornou a sinfonia perfeita dentro do box, levei a mão ao meu falo gotejando, iniciando um vai e vem apressado. 

― Ah… eu vou gozar! ― E logo após essas palavras liberei jatos perolados no peito e abdômen do meu namorado, esmagando o pênis do mesmo contra a minha entrada. 

Levi não parou com as estocadas, prolongando os estímulos do meu orgasmo e gozou, após mais algumas investidas, dentro de mim em jatos fortes me preenchendo por completo. 

Quando nos recuperamos do orgasmo Levi me colocou no chão, me puxando para debaixo do chuveiro iniciando um beijo lento, cheio de carinho. Minhas pernas ainda estavam um pouco bambas então me apoiei nele e fiquei apreciando a carícia juntamente com a sensação da água quentinha escorrendo pelas minhas costas. 

― Porra… que gozada gostosa... ― Ele comentou após interromper o beijo para pegar o frasco de shampoo na prateleira fixada na parede. 

― Levi!!! ― Ralhei jogando água na cara dele, arrancando o frasco do shampoo da sua mão. ― Não estraga o clima. ― Despejei um pouco do conteúdo do frasco na mão, devolvendo para ele a embalagem e passando o produto no meu próprio cabelo. 

― Eu só falei a verdade… ― Ele comentou perigosamente próximo a minha orelha. ― Vai dizer que você não gostou?

― Não é isso… ― Me virei de costas escondendo o meu rosto, provavelmente corado pelas palavras indecentes do meu namorado. E essa foi a deixa para ele dar um tapa doloroso na minha bunda, que me fez soltar um gritinho nada masculino. 

E assim se iniciou uma briga ridícula, comigo tentando devolver o tapa e ele segurando os meus braços rindo de mim, até que o banho finalmente fosse finalizado. 

Agora já devidamente de banho tomado e pijama vestido, deitamos confortavelmente na cama de casal, posicionada no centro do nosso quarto. Com a cabeça apoiada no peito do meu namorado, comecei a me deixar levar pelo sono, sentindo os seus dedos fazerem um carinho suave nos meus cabelos.

― Eu te amo, Levi ― Sussurrei como já era de costume antes de me entregar ao mundo dos sonhos, não dando tempo de ouvir um ‘’eu te amo’’ de volta do meu namorado, que dormiu logo após de mim. 

FIM.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado, me deu um trabalhinho esse Lenon que vocês não tem noção deixa nos comentários se está aprovado eu
> 
> Até a próxima xuxus o/


End file.
